Season 1 (Nova)
Season 1 of sci-fi teen drama Nova was picked up for a 13 episode order on March 4, 2019. The full season will be released on March 14, 2020. Synopsis Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. But what if they really were? When eight teens from Eden Heights stumble onto a terrible secret, they realize their parents have been lying to them all their lives. But what are their parents after? And why? Once a privileged little girl, Avery Kane watched as her family was destroyed by a disastrous event that uprooted her life. Now in her teens, an unexpected encounter with a boy named Roman sparks a life-changing event. Roman Foster wanted nothing more than to prove he was fearless. But when everything he held close was taken away, life taught Roman to be afraid. Now older and more sheltered, Roman closes himself off. But when he meets a girl named Avery his life changes forever. Roman and Astrid, a special young girl possessed by a strange cosmic-like energy, get embroiled in a conspiracy that could bring Hell on Earth. Avery also negotiates her friendships with Hunter Anderson, Ivy Woods, Peyton Snow, Lance Drake and Fianna Yamashiro. Together they become a surrogate family and team of heroes. While the kids investigate, the adults start to wonder if their kids are hiding secrets of their own. The parents close in on the truth just as the kids uncover a plan with devastating consequences. Now, this unlikely crew of teenagers must band together to stop their parents before it’s too late. While the world around them rages with anger and prejudice, their bonds becomes increasingly strong and increasingly dangerous. Cast Main *Olivia Holt as Avery Kane *Aubrey Joseph as Roman Foster *Ross Lynch as Hunter Anderson *Maggie Geha as Ivy Woods *Virginia Gardner as Peyton Snow *Lyrica Okano as Fianna Yamashiro *Gregg Sulkin as Lance Drake *Teagan Croft as Astrid *Jennifer Morrison as Cassie Kane *Clark Gregg as Wayne Foster Supporting *Brittany Ishibashi as Alice Yamashiro *Charisma Carpenter as Angela Anderson *Colin O'Donoghue as Astaroth *Elisabeth Moss as Augusta Hawkins *Cody Christian as Captain X *Julian McMahon as Darius Lexington *Jada Pinkett Smith as Donna *Sarah Jeffery as Erica *Matt Bomer as Ethan Drake *Devan Chandler Long as Grand Wizard *James Yaegashi as Ken Yamashiro *Justin Prentice as Kurt *Emeraude Toubia as Lexi Young *Colton Haynes as Mason Murphy *Danielle Panabaker as Piper Snow *Ruth Negga as Rayna *Danielle Campbell as Shay *Annie Wersching as Sue Snow *Mark Pellegrino as Viktor *James Marsters as Will Anderson *Kip Pardue as Xavier Snow *TBA as Victoria Sawyer *TBA as Sister Anne *TBA as Abraham Hawkins *TBA as Anna Hawkins *TBA as Adam Hawkins *TBA as Mr. Kane *TBA as Mr. Woods *TBA as Mrs. Woods *TBA as Madeline Drake *TBA as Agent #1 *TBA as Agent #2 Episode List Spoilers & Notes *There was a series order of 13 episodes on March 4, 2019. *The script writing began on July 11, 2019. Gallery Promotional Images Nova.png Nova_(1).png Nova_-_Season_1_-_Official_Promotional_Image.jpg Avery.jpg Roman.jpg Hunter.jpg Ivy.jpg Peyton.jpg Fianna.jpg Lance.jpg Astrid.jpg Cassie.jpg Wayne.jpeg Donna.jpg Ethan.jpg Ken.jpg Sue_and_Xavier.jpg Category:Upcoming Content Category:Nova Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 (Nova)